


夏日长 12

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7





	夏日长 12

\----12----

文星伊小心地把金容仙抱到床上，金容仙并没有反抗。她撑在金容仙上方，犹豫了片刻，终于颤抖着吻上了金容仙的唇。

文星伊生涩而无章法的吻没有让金容仙感到不适，相反让她更意乱情迷地沉溺其中。一吻告终，还不会调整呼吸的文星伊偏过头微微喘息着，金容仙伸出手温柔却带着不容拒绝的意味扳过文星伊的脸，主动迎了上去。

她伸出小舌小心地描摹着文星伊的唇形，不时地含住她的唇瓣温柔地轻吮，趁着文星伊愣神之际，将小舌探了进去，调皮地点了点它发愣的同类。文星伊在她的指引下，在这番唇舌的交战中越发的如鱼得水了起来，暧昧的水声和着窗外的雨声谱写新曲，人用嘴唇表达最强烈的情感时往往不是语言。

文星伊急切却并不粗暴地一件件脱去了金容仙的衣服，金容仙揪住她的领子，微微起身，也扒光了她身上的所有衣服。两个赤裸的身体相接的一刻，两颗心像是融为了一个，以同样的节奏震颤着，欢呼着，纵情着。

文星伊虔诚地亲吻着金容仙光裸着的躯体，不时伸出小舌轻轻地品尝她光滑紧致的肌肤，满意地望着她似隐忍又似欢愉的颤抖。湿润的痕迹一路向下，在划过胯骨后顿了顿，金容仙睁开朦胧的眼睛望向她，她像是征求许可似的抬头跟金容仙对视了一眼。金容仙看见她眼里盛着的不是狂暴的欲望，而是怜爱与眷恋。金容仙向她轻轻点了点头，随即又闭上了双眼，等待着。

金容仙觉得床不再存在，房间不再存在，整栋楼都不再存在，她与文星伊像毫无遮挡地暴露在暴风雨之中，紧紧地抓住彼此证明自己的存在。灭世的洪水将她们携卷其中，天地重归混沌，她们被推向世界的尽头。魂灵超脱于肉体的欢愉与苦痛，融于彼此，融于这混沌的天地，她们以天地感知自身，以自身感知对方，密不可分。

远处似有歌声传来，苍凉如哀乐。

日语女声被雨声磨出了毛茸茸的边角，像迷雾般笼罩住她们——金容仙不大懂日语，但这首歌的歌词她早已烂熟于心：

“曾经我也想过一了百了，因为被人说是冷血。想要被爱而哭泣，是因为尝到了人的温暖。”

我曾经相信过爱，也失去过爱，并没有不再相信爱，而是醒悟爱的本质是对生命的燃烧，烧掉自己才能温暖自己或者别人。当我不愿意再为任何人包括自己燃烧时，却有个傻子一样的家伙什么都不要地烧掉了自己扑上来温暖我。我无法回应她的温暖，我也不能眼睁睁地看着她烧光自己，所以我选择逃开。但是当她一把火烧掉了自己的世界再来找我时，我发现火势已经大到我再怎么努力都不能扑灭的地步。我是被她点燃的，在一阵暴雨中点燃的，我不想燃烧，但是我冷。

“曾经我也想过一了百了，因为你灿烂的笑容。尽考虑着死的事，一定是因为太过认真地活。”

这世上的大多数人都活得稀里糊涂，还没来得及想清楚活这件事，就死了。我以为我跟大多数人不一样，很早就想明白了活着这件事。我为荣誉掌声活过，为家人的期待活过，为自己的尊严活过，但是当荣誉掌声消散，家人的期待破碎，自己的尊严剥落后，我发现自己跟大多数人没有分别，对活这件事一知半解，似懂非懂地潦草活着。她不一样，她看起来活得比任何人都要稀里糊涂，她甚至没能弄懂自己，但她搞明白了自己想要的是什么，她可能没有想着一定要得到，她在这条路上奔走着，这就是她活着的意义。对活着这件事这么认真，这些年她一定过得很辛苦吧。

“曾经我也想过一了百了，因为还未与你相遇。因为有像你这样的人出生，我对世界稍稍有了好感。”

我说我是为了曾经的梦想来到这里的，也不尽然，当导游的生活我很快就厌倦了。但我还是没有离开这里，即便除了那座小镇去哪里对我来说都没有什么分别，哪里都可以去也意味着无处可去。我得待在这里，直到她来，不能让她彻底丢失我的行踪，因为我是她活着的意义，我清楚这一点，甚至利用这一点，却无法回馈这一点。

“因为有像你这样的人活在世上，我对世界稍稍有了期待。”

好吧，去他妈的燃烧，去他妈的活着，去他妈的意义，别再骗自己了，我不是因为冷，我可能是...爱上她了。也许是在她推开那间充满消毒水味的病房的大门时，也许是在首尔的那家咖啡厅对视时，也许是在刚刚她抱住我的那一刻，管他的呢，直到这一秒，我才敢跟自己承认，我爱上她了，去掉没什么鬼用的“可能是”。

在浪潮即将彻底将她卷入缺氧的海底的那刻，她紧紧地抱住文星伊，求救般地喊道：“星，抱紧我。”

文星伊依言紧紧地抱住了她，金容仙继续喊道：“还不够，再近一点。”

“好。”文星伊应道，但实际上两个人已经近到不能再近，金容仙知道这一点，甚至能感觉到文星伊尖尖的骨头硌得自己生疼，但她还是紧紧地拥住文星伊，宁愿她的骨头刺穿自己，让她们的血肉融为一体。

金容仙在高潮的余韵中脱力地靠在文星伊的怀里，文星伊爱怜地抚摸着她的脸颊，想要在她梨涡的位置印上一吻时，金容仙突然转过头去，热烈地吻上了文星伊的唇，于是海水再次翻涌起来。

金容仙不停地索求着，文星伊不断地给予着，她们脑子里只剩下了一个词“抵死缠绵”。电闪雷鸣的暴雨夜的确给人末日的错觉，她们绝望地爱着，甚至隐秘地期待着不如就一起死在这一刻。

直到最后，金容仙累得连半个字都说不出来，一根手指头都动不了了，才靠在文星伊的怀里沉沉地睡去。


End file.
